the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Discipline Arcani
Ordo Enforcers: The secular world must never learn of the Supernaturals. The mundane people, the Unitiated, who go to work and pay their taxes must never learn of the existence of powerful beings who rub shoulders with them in the streets and on the subways. For if they ever did, fear and jealously would turn to hate, and hate would lead to conflict. The Order of Enforcers exist to curb this threat and maintain the delicate Discipline Arcani. They are tied to the Order of Judges, because the Enforcers act as a police force, investigating crimes that bear the signs of Supernatural involvement. They study crime scenes, go over evidence and track down perpetrators to place before the Judges. Enforcer Degree Facts: -The Order of Enforcers gets most of its recruits from the Initiated, people who are themselves not Supernaturals but who are aware of the supernatural world. Also, members of law enforcement or covert agencies, sometimes even mercenary ones, who are vaguely aware of the supernatural can be transformed into Enforcers. -The Enforcers are not one of the large Orders, at most they only number a few hundred in any given region of the world. That's why they supplement their numbers by partnering their members with other Adepts. -Tradition dictates that an Enforcer will seek out another Adept to partner with in order to investigate crime among the Supernaturals. -The Sacrileges are a real pain for this Order because the condemnation of controlling someone else's mind. Enforcers frequently develop and use powers of memory erasing, which many equate with a soft form of mind-control. This causes the Enforcers to be disliked by many. -It's important to remember that while Enforcers enforce the law and take down criminals, they are strictly forbidden from dispensing justice themselves. They take the suspects before the authorities, usually the Order of Judges, and from there justice is to be dispensed. That's the plan, anyway. -A clear majority of the Enforcers have membership in the Cessationist Chapter. This isn't surprising considering that it was the Order that founded the Chapter in the first place. -The Enforcers have always had a friendly relationship with the Order of Bystanders. Bystanders can cancel out the powers of other Supernaturals, yet Enforcers are mysteriously immune (unless they oppose the Bystander). Because of this the Enforcers have always sought out Bystanders to recruit as allies, and today with the aid of modern government files and social-networking, it's now easier than ever. Enforcers regularly go into the field with entire troupes of Bystanders to give them a powerful edge. -Although they are a separate Order, Enforcers don't keep Chantries of their own. Instead, they share Chantries with the Judges. -Enforcers have a relationship going with the Order of Creators. The Creators provide the Enforcers with forensic analysis of crime scenes and evidence. -The Order of Enforcers is not large enough to have established Factions. -Adepts of other Orders who partner with an Enforcer are also called 'Enforcers,' although technically their Title is 'Deputy Enforcer.' Deputy Enforcers are paid for their services via money channeled from the IAS and the Cessationist Chapter. -Enforcers rarely speak of this but they believe they know what really happened to the ancient Enochians. The Enochians grew bold in their power and did away with the Discipline Arcani. The ancient peoples, however, reacted with horror and a civil war erupted between humans and Supernaturals, eventually tearing that ancient civilization down to the ground. -Being an Enforcer can be tricky work, as the maintainer of the Veil you have to cross paths with anyone who breaks the Discipline Arcani, including non-Adept Supernaturals. The Vampyre, Werewolves and other well established Supernaturals certainly don't like being told what to do. -The Enforcers are considered to be one of the Ruling Orders because they are the leaders of public security, and because they operate at the highest levels of government. -Because of the similarity in purpose and behavior, Enforcers and Inquisitors normally get along just fine. But there is a crucial difference between the two: Inquisitors exist to root out false teaching, Enforcers exist to root out anything that would break the Discipline Arcani. While the two objectives usually align, there are times when they will not. Still, the two Orders do share a history of aligning with each other against third parties. -Some Adepts have pointed out that the Enforcers have, in time, become more than just a product of the existence of the Discipline Arcani. They are also the cause of it as well. This odd notion makes sense in a way when one realize that, if the Discipline were to be dropped and forgotten about, it would probably spell the end for the Enforcers. Without a Discipline Arcani, there is no Order of Enforcers. Co-Founders of the IAS: The Order of Enforcers was one of several forces responsible for the founding of the Irregularity Assessment Syndicate following the second world war and the beginning of the Cold War era. The nascent IAS was originally meant to act as a national task force, but was quickly copied by the other industrialized nations at that time in an attempt to help government personnel deal with Supernaturals on a national level. It was the Order of Enforcers, revealing themselves to the world governments, who convinced them to coalescence these disparate organizations into a single, unifying whole on an international level. Today the Enforcers function at the very core of the IAS agency, members of the Order also sit on the highest committees and some of the best 'special agents' are elites of the Order. Mysterious Men In Black: The Order of Enforcers are the cause for the tales of Men in Black that date back to the 1940's. The Enforcer's job is to conceal the world of the supernatural. Often, they have found that totally erasing all evidence or reports of the supernatural is too big a scope, so instead they switch to changing the story, spinning it in such a way that people are led to believe something far different than the idea that Adepts and monsters live among the populace. One of the best spins is the idea that purported supernatural phenomena might be caused by alien visitors to earth. If people are watching the skies, they aren't looking around them, or at least that's how the Enforcers see it. The Men in Black are Enforcers who take on the guise of possible visitors from space (or government agents who cover it up) in order to change people's perspective (and thus their thinking). They use the Order's connections via the IAS to pass easily through local and federal institutions to perform their duties. Force of Order: The Order of Enforcers exist as living embodiments of the cosmic force of Order. They oppose uncertainty and chance and this should show in the finer points of their lives. An Enforcer will probably be a very tedious and punctual person, always arriving on time for any meeting. They will probably also suffer less from random strokes of bad luck, for instance an Enforcer will get flat tires less than ordinary people would. The aura of Order that surrounds them is so palpable it actually affects existential statistics. This doesn't mean that Enforcers lack character or that they never suffer anything random, just less so than ordinary people. Supernaturals whose natures are tied to Chaos, the opposing force of Order, will probably find it difficult to user their abilities on an Enforcer. In fact, if an Enforcer is of a particularly high Degree, the Storyteller may decide that their very presence hinders the abilities of any Chaos-tied Supernaturals around them. Crossing Paths With The Enforcers: The Enforcers exist to safeguard the Supernaturals from civil war with the secular world. You'd think that would always be a good thing, right? But Enforcers tend to be sticklers for the law, and well-meaning Adepts who often run afoul of the Discipline Arcani may find themselves hunted by the Enforcers. Enforcers also like to keep an eye on questionable Adepts whom they feel pose a threat of breaking the Discipline. They may follow or attempt to intimidate such Adepts in order to prevent a later catastrophe. Remember that the Enforcers are embedded in the higher echelons of law enforcement. If they come after you, they will do so with the full backing of the federal government. That means local police will be notified, federal agents may be dispatched, special agents of the IAS, and troupe teams of Bystanders will arrive as well. References: -http://fables.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wolf_Among_Us -http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Warden Category:God Category:Adept Society